


Echoes

by Lavender_Menace



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, Dissociation, Gen, Homelessness, Introspection, beach, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Menace/pseuds/Lavender_Menace
Summary: It had been a bad year...Maglor walks the beaches of Middle Earth reflecting upon the events of his life and the people that he has lost





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is disorganized and written at least two years ago for an rp blog (edit: I can't figure out how to put spaces between paragraphs and it's driving me nuts)

It had been a bad year. Summer storms had scattered the schools of fish, and decimated the beds of shellfish that had dwelled near the coastline that the elf walked. There was nothing for him to catch in his net, nothing for him to dig for with his mangled hands, and the villages of men with which he sometimes traded could barely feed their own people with the meager catch their boats brought in. Especially when all he ever had to trade were songs and stories from ages past.  
_

But while it was still warm the lack of food made little difference to Maglor; he had made due with less, and survived much scarcer times. He continued his wandering northward with fewer breaks to eat, and when he decided to sleep perhaps he slept a bit longer to retain his strength. He did not require very much food at any time, and he bad both seen and experienced how long his kind could survive without sustenance.  
_

Unfortunately he did not consider that despite his body’s ability to survive long periods without being fed, he would eventually become weak and dizzied as any other creature does when it is deprived of proper nourishment. Maglor’s thoughts had rarely turned to his health or the care of his hröa even in his youth, and after millennia of walking the same beaches again and again his mind and thoughts had warped and folded like driftwood in the sun. His thoughts echoed with the voices of people he had known so long ago that their tales had become legends–but the faces of these people had blurred and twisted in his mind, sometimes he couldn’t even remember their names.  
_

It was during that bad year of starvation that this problem had reached it’s worst. As the weather turned cold his thoughts turned to these legends in dark troubled waking dreams–He thought of twins, twins whose hair changed from red to ebony. Twins who blurred into each other, sometimes as two, sometimes as four, sometimes as one redheaded boy (for he would always be a boy) screaming desperately into a burning sea–screaming for his match. He thought about tangles of brothers, tangles of cousins, in a land so perfect that it could not exist. He even thought of a soft sweet elleth, with soft sweet hands waving goodbye as he rode away from her.  
_

Most often he thought of a tall shadow beside him, someone who had been with him for a long time, who flashed with red hair and sorrowful eyes. He was the presence who had been with him since the beginning, and who had met his end as Maglor watched. Who had been gone for so long that Maglor had wandered more than thrice as long as the presence had lived. He thought of this person and no matter how he wondered and remembered he couldn’t remember who this person was. They had been close but he could not tell how. That made Maglor sad, and he didn’t know why.  
_

So he walked north with echoes in his head, and a confused drag to his steps until he reached the great ice flats that covered the poles and with them the sea. And as he turned back to the south to retrace his journey the year ended and another began. He walked back down towards a world full of reminders that that he remembered both too much, and too little about his past, and about taking care of himself.


End file.
